Romancia
by Retalhadora
Summary: Tributo ao cap.95 da mangá,precisa dizer mais u.u ?One shot, Strongly AXI, IC, cannon, romance, romance! Espero que se emocionem, pois escrevi com todo meu amor.E MANDEM REVIEWS, please, ou add aos favoritos.De resto: RIP Hellsing nós sentiremos saudades!


Tributo a um amor que nunca morre...

Que transcende dimensões...

E brinca com o tempo...

Hellsing não pertence a mim, Hellsing pertence aos nossos corações.

Obrigada Kouta Hirano.

AxI - R.I.P

Alerta:Spoilers do capítulo homônimo e final da mangá!

Sugestão de música para leitura Farewell-Apocaliptica, ao menos foi essa que usei de inspiração...

________________________________________________

_Romancia..._

_Prólogo dos Sonhos_

_Mansão Hellsing, Arredores de Londres, Verão de 2030_

Naquele lugar havia uma porta lacrada.

Naquele porão havia uma porta lacrada.

Dessa vez não com o intuito de afastar seu prisioneiro do convívio, e dos olhos da sociedade, por ser considerado perigoso demais. Mas apenas porque ela queria protegê-lo, deixá-lo onde quer que estivesse, tranquilamente descansar seu sono tão merecido, enquanto o dela jamais havia sido o mesmo.

Jamais havia sido o mesmo, desde o amanhecer em que com uma brisa suave, apesar do cheiro de pólvora, sangue e fuligem, o vira desaparecer com um sorriso cálido e sereno em seu rosto sempre tão perturbado, ao passo que ela fingindo força, deixara verter uma única, uma única e preciosa lágrima, sua tímida e recatada despedida.

Oh fulgor da mocidade, oh fulgor dos vinte e dois anos que não mais voltaria, oh fulgor de seu amor de juventude e de toda uma vida, por onde andaria?

Ela fez ar de riso ao fitar aquela porta antes de se deitar, como num ritual, todas as noites lhe dedicava, qual exato papel duma esposa que realiza uma prece e acende uma simples vela, em devoção a alma do marido muito querido, que não mais neste plano, entre os homens ele habita. Ela pontualmente as vinte e duas horas, o emprestava cinco minutos de puro silêncio e contemplaçã vezes, mesmo chegara a ousar correr os dedos pelo portal, tal o acariciasse os cabelos longos , e revoltos.

E de repente se sentindo bastante tola, respirou fundo, o sorriso se alargando.

_Botox, onde já se viu?..._Ela acendeu o cigarro e balançou a cabeça, lembrando da sugestão de Ceras, que juntamente com ela em nada naqueles trinta longos e solitários anos, a despeito do árduo trabalho de reconstrução da Inglaterra, onde nem por um dia sequer havia abandonado, na verdade como uma forma de ocupar seu tempo, sua mente e desviar seu coração daquela batida oca, vazia, que clamava pelo retorno de Alucard...Alucard...Alucard. Comentara ser essa uma possível solução para sua descompensada, e repentina crise de vaidade, fora de hora.

_Alucard...Tenha bons sonhos._

Ali dentro, naquela cela, atrás daquela inscrição com o próprio sangue virginal derramado, numa caligrafia trêmula, a emoção não tendo sido possível de ser dirimida no ato que como uma Hellsing realizara a conjuração, estava o caixão.

_O Pássaro de Hermes é meu nome, devorando minhas asas eu sou dominado._

Dentro do ataúde muito antigo, que contava pelo menos da época que um príncipe romeno, por uma outra mulher, havia cruzado o Oceano a bordo de um navio fantasma chamado Deméter. No seu interior, portanto, uma delicada caixa embrulhada num pedaço de seda, existia.

A seda das luvas que um dia o prenderam a ela, a sua família num rígido e cruel laço de Servidão, que no alvorecer de uma batalha, finalmente tinha se desfeito, para todo o sempre. A seda das luvas, tal a última lembrança, que dele, havia restado.

E aquela mulher, tão forte, tão indomável, tão Integra, decidira iria preservar, até que o homem pudesse enfim retornar...

Retornar para casa.

Assim ela tragou pela última vez, e sentindo-se excessivamente cansada, embora seu espírito se encontrasse em paz, subiu aquelas escadas tão lúgubres. A presença dele absurdamente intensa, tal a seguisse os passos, tal a guiasse da escuridão para a luz.

Aquela era uma bucólica noite de verão, a lua cheia se erguia imensa e majestosa acima da fortaleza, e banhava a fortaleza como um delicado manto cor de prata. O vento cantava sobre a copa das árvores, e ela estava deitada em sua cama. Sozinha, sempre , sempre virgem.

No chão de piso xadrez, em sua conhecida pouca organização se esparramavam inúmeros papéis, mais ao fundo jogado estava um par de botas, e sobre os lençóis macios três folhas de um contrato com o Vaticano que não chegara realmente a terminar de ler, pois perdera completamente o interesse.

Que se danassem os Iscariotes. Que se danasse a Seção XIII.

Ela estava exausta, exausta daquilo tudo, era hora de parar, há muito, já era hora de parar, dessa decisão não iria abrir mão.

Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing no inverno iria definitivamente se aposentar.

Foi por isso, que profundamente adormecida, o que raramente acontecia, ela não viu, ela não ouviu, ela não pressentiu aquela perigosa sombra em seu quarto, e dela se aproximar...

Aquela perigosa sombra tão aguardada por tanto, tanto tempo, que aos poucos ganhava forma, os cabelos em desalinho, o casaco esvoaçando com a brisa da janela aberta, enquanto que num sorriso nostálgico, em silêncio ele a observava baixinho, muito baixinho ressonar...

Os lábios dela entreabertos, ele notara ao junto dela se reclinar, em seus sonhos e isso lhe tocara os sentimentos como um acorde afinado de violino em sua nota mais gloriosa, Integra , sua Condessa, sua Mestra, seu amor havia num suspiro puro balbuciado seu nome maldito...

_Alucard...

Ela sonhava com ele. Como todas as noites, todas as manhãs, ela sonhava com ele...

Do mesmo modo que ele sonhava com ela. Como todas as manhãs, todas as noites, ele sonhava com ela para além do tempo, para além do espaço.

_Integra...

E pelos anjos do céu, os demônios do inferno, e as esquecidas almas do purgatório, o que era aquela imagem que ele divisava?Os cabelos dela espalhados pelo travesseiro o trazendo para perto, clamando por seu toque, o pescoço muito, muito elegante a mostra, num convite mudo a seus beijos?

Não existia, e jamais existiu outra que não somente Integral, ele concluiu pela milionésima vez.

A fome, o desejo reprimido não por trinta, mas por quarenta anos, o possuía e dominava, trazendo á tona a memória daquele sabor, que mesmo em todo lugar e lugar algum, fora capaz de afastar, esquecer, apagar. O sabor do sangue que o trouxera de volta a vida, o sabor do sangue que o enchera de esperança?

Alucard por um instante tentou refrear o impulso, mas era tão forte, tão essencial, e Deus ele precisava dela! Senti-la dentro de si mais uma vez.

Assim, sabendo que não iria tirar muito mais, que apenas algumas gotas afiou os dentes, para enfiar as presas naquela carne que tão suculenta aos seus sentidos, suplicava pela pontiaguda dor que o faria novamente cativo, dessa vez até o fim dos tempos, e mais além.

_Idiota!!! _Ela o despertou de seu devaneio, um disparo certeiro o alvejando em cheio no estômago, e o segundo no meio da testa, é essa, essa era sua garota! _O que pensa que está fazendo, Alucard? Seu, seu cabeça de vento?

_Também senti saudades. __Ele revidou mentalmente, pois sabia que Integra Hellsing jamais iria lhe dizer aquelas palavras, mas isso era um mero detalhe desnecessário, pois estava claro como o reflexo da lua naquela noite, que o turbilhão de sensações, a áurea de carinho a envolvê-lo num meigo afago imaginário, guardava algo sincero. Muito esperado. Muito ansiado. Demasiadamente desejado.

De modo que recostado contra as janelas, a sorrir-lhe gentilmente, as longas pernas afastadas, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, ele foi surpreendido com as portas duplas do quarto se abrindo num estrondo, e aquilo só podia significar: Ceras Victória. Sua sucessora, sua Draculina, sua filhinha das trevas.

_O que está havendo por aqui? _Ela gritou chutando a porta, os dois canhões de prontidão seguro entre os braços, preparados para á todo custo defender a gentil dama daquela casa. E de repente ela o recebia com aquele olhar ingênuo e curioso, a fitá-lo amorosa, exatamente tal uma filha que longe do pai perdido na guerra, perdido no mundo, o recebe de volta ao lar com grande alegria. Com toda a felicidade da juventude em flor congelada na contagem do tempo. _Mestre!

Ceras então acendeu a luz, para assim se certificar que aquilo não era uma ilusão, uma simples miragem, uma alucinação proveniente de sua cabeça atordoada, e sonolenta.

Com um filete de sangue escorrendo pela face bonita, ele finalmente disse sorrindo: _Nossa, mas que boas vindas mais violento!

Integra limitou-se a sentar-se na cama e cruzar as pernas e os braços. Seu silêncio era sem dúvida, a melhor coisa que podia a ele dedicar, naquele momento tão raro.

_E você hein Policial? Intrometida como sempre!

_Mestre! _A expressão dela era contagiante. Inocente. Devotada.

Mas a atenção dele estava voltada para somente uma pessoa, uma mulher, uma deusa que encarnava _Deméter_, não sentada num trono do _Olimpo_, mas na beirada de uma cama que em breve também seria sua, aquilo não era mais uma divagação, era uma certeza...

E assim numa brincadeira muito pessoal, tão particular ela o instigou, naquela atitude impossível de ser imitada por nenhum outro mortal, e que tanto Alucard sentira falta, Integra bancava a esposa mal humorada. E isso, para ele, significou muito mais do que de fato tivesse ouvido simplesmente: eu te amo.

Ah aquela banalidade que os humanos em excesso valorizavam, era algo completamente inútil na relação entre eles, pois a certeza desse sentimento implicava algo tão verdadeiro, caro, que repeti-lo em voz alta, poderia na realidade o macular de sua preciosidade. Melhor manter velado em suas almas, o significado de tal revelação, era o pacto mudo, era o pacto respeitado.

De modo que ele aceitou de prontidão entrar no jogo do marido envergonhado, que tarde da noite, na ponta dos pés se esgueira até o quarto não por ter vagado até altas horas em bebedeira, ou com outras mulheres, pois no mundo existiria apenas uma. Mas pelo simples fato de que se demorara além do esperado nas burocráticas, e maçantes tarefas do trabalho.

Nossa! Nada além de um acontecimento tão corriqueiro e comum, e era somente isso que Alucard desejava, o cotidiano, a vida em rotina enfim. Ser um homem e só.

_Chegando tarde em casa, Alucard? Vamos me diga o que estava fazendo?

Ah isso era tudo que ele tinha esperado. Os resmungos, o ar ranzinza de uma mulher ciumenta, e irritada. Sua rainha.

Num suspiro que arremedou uma longa desculpa ensaiada, embora fosse falar a verdade, ele começou.

_Bem, eu estive ocupado exterminando a vida de meus Servos dentro de mim... __Tudo isso apenas para que eu pudesse voltar para você, Integra._Ele completou acariciando-lhe a mente, num sussurrar tão profundo e atencioso. _Precisamente, Ahm, três milhões quatrocentos e vinte mil, e oitocentos e sessenta e sete almas.

_Um trabalho e tanto. Deve estar cansado._

_Exausto. Mas valeu a pena, e faria tudo de novo, acredite._

_Eu continuei os matando até não existir nenhum outro, exceto Um. E agora estou aqui e ao mesmo tempo não estou.

Alucard a fitava tão meigo, e parecia tão jovem, tão lindo. Será que ele não via o que acontecera a ela?Que o tempo havia passado, e já não mais resplandecia como uma rosa inglesa no auge da primavera?Porque o vampiro insistia em olhá-la daquele jeito, de uma forma quase desavergonhada, de tão amorosa?

Apaixonada?

Louco, ele era um louco e sempre seria!Mas isso era o que o fazia tão especial!Único, e seu!

_Você está atrasado, atrasado.

Com um vestígio de mágoa, e até mesmo timidez?Ele se desculpou com imensa sinceridade, e estava verdadeiramente sem graça:_ Peço perdão, eu lamento.

_Desculpas aceitas. Mas não se atreva a fazer isso de novo, você entendeu?_

_Oh não, nunca mais, eu juro!_

Então ela sugeriu, agora que tudo estava esclarecido, e o tinha de volta ao lar.

_Acredito que esteja precisando beber um pouco de sangue, não é mesmo? _Pausa, enquanto afastava uma das longas mechas de sobre o olho coberto com um tampão. _O meu sangue...

Qual uma criança que suplica pelos doces da mãe, pelos talentos culinários da esposa, ele admitiu, o semblante faminto e excitado mediante a perspectiva de após tanto tempo, poder enfim se deliciar com seu prato uma vez se fartar com suas saudosas guloseimas, de quem se vira forçosamente afastado por longuíssima data.

_Oh sim, por favor, tenha a bondade._Ele implorou. _Trinta anos sem comer nada, estou com estômago pregado as costas, com muita , muita fome, tanta que nem imagina.

Integra magnífica, belíssima, ela então se levantara. Adiantando dois, quem sabe três passos em direção a um Alucard aflito, ansioso, carente de seu afeto.

_Eu já sou uma senhora de idade avançada. _Integra disse suave.

_Por mim tudo bem..._Ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

E ela mais uma vez estava junto dele. De pé em frente a ele.

Deus, como ela podia ser tão boba? Alucard se perguntou, a ponto de pensar que qualquer coisa nessa Terra, iria miná-la de sua incrível beleza?

Cicatrizes, marcas do tempo, o envergar da velhice.

Nada disso iria mitigá-la de sua irradiante imagem , pois o que o lado de fora rescindia, era mero reflexo da grandeza de espírito que ela embalava dentro de si. Por essa razão Integra continuava e até seu último suspiro também continuaria linda, absolutamente linda, indubitavelmente linda.

Era assim que ele a via. Era assim que ela era.

E foi num sorriso tão honesto, tão repleto de promessas nunca ditas, juras jamais trocadas, que ela o brindou com o inesperado, o olhar dela o enredava com profunda paixão, os tão fascinantes cabelos longos que ele adorava tal o véu de uma noiva, o manto de um santa, a envolver-lhe os ombros, enquanto quase matreira, levada ela mordia o dedo anelar da mão direita.

Onde o anel, aquele que num verão, em certo fim de tarde no _Hyde Park_, trinta e seis anos atrás, ele a presenteara como o símbolo de uma esperança vindoura. A união entre dois mundos.

Com satisfação, Alucard notou, ela, sua Integra não mais usava luvas. Não mais...

Ele respirou fundo, invadido por um impacto doloroso, embora uma doce dor, chamada aperto no peito. Aperto no coração, que depois de seiscentos anos, simplesmente batia, batia humano. Aquele antigo sentimento, retornando poderoso, avassalador, ao simplesmente vê-la morder o dedo junto á aliança. A aliança de devoção que os ligava para toda a eternidade.

E, qual o ofertasse o seio farto de leite, Integra então o estendera a mão para que duas gotas apenas, duas gotas tão singelas lhe tocassem os lábios sedentos, a língua faminta.

_Seja bem vindo de volta ao lar, Conde.

_É eu estou definitivamente de volta ao meu lar, Condessa.

O gosto dela o invadiu, o gosto virgem dela o invadiu, o gosto virgem dela lhe pertencia. A sua virgindade lhe pertencia, finalmente, finalmente.

E sem jamais desvencilhar o olhar daquele rosto, por quem havia lutado contra si mesmo, a maior batalha a maior guerra que alguém jamais poderia enfrentar, ele se pós de pé. De igual para igual. Nunca mais de joelhos. Um a um. Homem e mulher.

_Eu senti muitas saudades, Integra.

_Sei disso Alucard. _Ele acariciou uma mecha de cabelo, aquela que ele percebeu, ela insistia em pura vaidade, manter sobre o olho ferido.

E na afamada cumplicidade erigida durante toda uma vida lado a lado, mesmo distantes, ainda assim lado a lado, ambos falaram em uníssono. De maneira engraçada, imitaram o mesmo gesto simultâneo com os polegares, e o braço enrijecido.

_Cai fora Ceras! _Um coro, uma só voz. Uma mesma ordem...

A garota então enrubesceu e na ponta dos pés ,com um jeitinho levado, sorriu insinuando, segurando a maçaneta da porta :_É né?Um é pouco, dois é bom, três é demais...Quem sou eu pra atrapalhar, _aham_, a privacidade do casal?...Vocês tem muito _cof cof_ que conversar...Imagino...

_Exatamente. _Integral concordou piscando. Os dedos de Alucard a contornar-lhe o rosto maduro, feminino, vivido.

E ele naquele jeito rouco, o sotaque arrastado quando queria soar sedutor, languidamente ao receber um olhar semelhante de Integra, soube: a espera chegaria ao termo. Não passaria daquela noite.Não viria o sol nascer.

_De mais a mais, Policial, já passa da hora de Draculinas boazinhas, feito você, estarem dormindo quietinha em seus caixões. _A expressão no rosto de Alucard era de gozo, cinismo, e picardia. Desejo. _Afinal o papai aqui está louco, louco para brincar com a mamãe...

_Eles se amam..._

Com um clique discreto as portas se fecharam. O mundo se fechou.O mundo se resumiu ao limite daquele quarto. O mundo se resumiu a Integra e Alucard.

Nada além disso existia, ao menos nada que tivesse real importância.

_Enfim sós..._Ela sussurou, um leve tremor em seus joelhos, ainda que aparentemente se mantivesse firme, sólida.

_É o que parece. _Ele revidou, o olhar a desnudando de cima a baixo, experiente, muito experiente.

O rosto de Integra trazia um resquício de rubor virginal, afinal apesar da campanha, da guerra, ela ainda era pura. Totalmente pura. Nem mesmo os lábios haviam sido tocados. Até agora...

E esse seria um tabu que imediatamente iria cair por terra. Imediatamente.

_Acho que agora é a hora em que nos beijamos, não concorda? _Ele a atraiu para si, não com força, mas com gentileza, respeito, e uma surpreendente enorme paciência.

_Demorou, Alucard...

_Sim..._Ele admitiu enquanto se reclinava na direção daqueles lábios, o rumo de seu oceano não de perdição, mas de salvação, redenção, o último exílio, o repouso do guerreiro. Sussurrou. _Não trinta, mas quarenta anos...Melhor seiscentos! Mais...Toda a minha existência!Só por isso, Integra...

E então Céu e Inferno se uniram num único idílio, no abandono dos lábios de bela e fera, como um só. Cálidos, sutis, não mais no arroubo da juventude, no fulgor da luxúria, e mesmo assim em algum lugar do planeta, a Terra tremeu.

O beijo trocado foi longo, profundo, explorador, os braços dela em torno do pescoço, o corpo dele tão bem acomodado junto ao de sua donzela, sua dama, sua...Sua...Sua mulher.

Com a naturalidade de quem se conhece tão bem há muito, muito tempo, Integra enfim se afastou, e caminhou até o frigobar próximo a lareira, do outro lado do aposento enorme, porém espartano.

Alucard por sua vez, tirando o casaco vermelho que junto com o paletó do terno e a gravata colocou numa cadeira, ele se sentou no lado direito da cama e passou á tirar as botas, as meias, como se fizesse isso todos os dias, com tamanha intimidade e confiança.

Agachada junto á porta do pequeno refrigerador, Integral reprimiu um muxoxo, aquilo não era exatamente o que ele mais gostava. Bem, ela costumava encher os compartimentos na justificativa, que seria alimento extra para Ceras, caso houvesse uma emergência , e a vampira de sangue reserva, viesse de súbito precisar.

Mas a verdade era, Integra todas as manhãs colocava novos pacotes de ração, na esperança que ele retornasse um dia. E esse dia havia chegado, e, no entanto, daquela vez ela lamentavelmente não tinha grande coisa a oferecer, além de si própria, de corpo e alma.

Era nessas horas que Walter tanto fazia falta...

_Desculpe Alucard, mas só tenho O positivo e AB negativo, sei que tem predileção por A positivo, e O negativo, embora esse último esteja em carência no mercado. Entretanto, posso tentar conseguir um punhado pra você amanhã.

_Não tem importância, já comi minha sobremesa, hmm simplesmente deliciosa. Mas acho que vou aceitar AB, se não se importa, minha barriga ainda está roncando um pouco.

Ele riu, sentado sob as cobertas, sem camisa, recostado aos travesseiros, os cabelos muito negros caídos nos olhos, Alucard estava completamente relaxado. Senhor de seus domínios. _Obrigado. _Agradeceu quando ela lhe estendeu o envelope com canudo, que rapidamente sorveu o conteúdo, e muito educado jogou o pacote vazio na lixeira orgânica junto á mesa de cabeceira.

Por Jesus Cristo, parecia que eles faziam isso todo santo dia, não é mesmo?

Integra então, imitando o gesto dele, que implícito dizia que ela devia se despir da mesma forma. Ao vi-lo tão diabolicamente belo, perfeito, atemporal, sentiu-se novamente insegura quanto a sua aparência.

Ainda que os músculos das coxas, que ele tão sedento observava ,pois ela havia retirado a calça preta, permanecessem firmes em função dos exercícios diários de esgrima.

Mesmo que o abdômen fosse ainda muito liso, e os seios fartos agora inteiramente a mostra, continuassem rijos, ela experimentava um certo incomodo, um vácuo em sua vaidade.

Na realidade temia que ele a visse apenas como a jovem indomável de vinte e dois anos, ao invés da dama recatada e solitária que havia se tornado.

_Você...Está mais linda do que eu me lembrava...Ai Integra! _Fingindo ira ela o acertou em cheio com um sapato na cabeça, pois naquela frase estava implícito, algo que tão bem sabia: ele a observava tomar banho e se trocar, quando não era mais que uma moça puritana._Mas o gênio continua o mesmo...Deus tenha piedade e misericórdia de minha alma amaldiçoada!

Ela, portanto, com o coração batendo forte, tal fosse uma adolescente na noite de núpcias, apagou a luz do abajur, que ele com um estalar dos dedos insistiu, devesse persistir era seu direito se deleitar com aquela visão dos deuses, por quem tinha enfrentado milhões de demônios sem temer, a visão de sua amada esposa seminua.

Alucard estendeu os braços para Integral, que apenas de calcinha, se deitou no meio das pernas dele, sob o lençol. Com o rosto afogueado, sentiu: ele estava nu. E muito, muito vivo para um cadáver ambulante de seiscentos anos de idade, se queria ser sincera...

_Realmente não se importa, Alucard?

_Não. _Ele confirmou a abraçando fortemente, e dando um leve beijo no pescoço dela, onde tinha afastado uma das mechas.

_Ceras, porque sabe ando meio preocupada com minha aparência...Aham essa manhã sugeriu que eu fizesse...Botox.O que acha?

Ele gargalhou. Pela madrugada: trinta anos que não fazia isso. Como era bom estar em casa.

_Integra Hellsing, a senhora nem ouse fazer uma coisa dessas, ou eu me divorcio!

_Ah é?

_Juro!

_Duvido.

_Será?

_Tenho absoluta certeza. _Ele a tomou os lábios, uma das mãos descansava preguiçosa sobre os seios, as presas de leve roçando a boca de Integra, provocando, prometendo. _Afinal, querida, nunca se esqueça disso: pra mim você sempre será a minha garotinha.

_Obrigada.

Por mais de quinze minutos, eles ficaram em absoluto silêncio, naquela mesma confortável posição, uma chuva fina começava a cair do lado de fora, mas o casal não estava com pressa. Ali abraçados, o tempo havia cessado, entretanto chegou um momento que ele enfim sentiu era preciso falar, dizer aquilo que...

_Integra, eu gostaria de ter a honra de...

_Eu sei.

_E então?

Por um segundo ela deixou que a dúvida pairasse no ar, ele cerrou os olhos, e ela num gesto muito discreto, deixou que sua lingerie branca escorregasse dos quadris para os joelhos, dos joelhos para os pés, dos pés para o chão. E deitando-se no travesseiro, os cabelos longos ao redor do rosto, tal uma moldura de ouro branco, sorrindo, ela tocou com os dedos os lábios dele, que então entendeu o significado do gesto mudo de sua esposa.

Ela o chamava, o convite do vampiro, ela o clamava.

_Venha Alucard...

_Nem sabe como sonhei com isso...

_Faço idéia. _Sim ela fazia bem idéia.

Debruçado sobre ela, aconchegado como um pássaro num ninho, protegido da dor e do sofrimento, ele com um ar manhoso, sedutor sussurrou sempre a fitá-la nos olhos:_Hmmm será que ainda me lembro como é?

Integra deu uma gargalhada, e respondeu naquela voz forte :_Bem dizem que os homens nunca se esquecem...Acho que isso também cabe a um imortal.

_Assim eu espero. Não quero decepcioná-la.

Com um beijo na testa de sua mulher, sim, sim , sim , sim finalmente sim, sim, sim, sim sua mulher ele a fez transpor aquela barreira, que na verdade não a enviou para além de um precipício sem fim. E que de fato, se dessa maneira pudesse definir, para Integra mais pareceu como se tivesse aberto uma onde a luz da lua e do sol, num eclipse delicadamente em conjunto, entrava pelas cortinas, na consumação da união entre os dois mundos dos quais pertenciam, o dos vivos e dos mortos.

Onde naquele instante, naquele precioso e caríssimo instante, não mais havia vida, e ele havia vencido outra vez a morte!

Meio sem jeito, notando que ela arfava levemente, ele perguntou. _Eu a machuquei muito?Se sim, por favor me perdoe minha aflição em ser breve. Devo ter lhe parecido excessivamente afoito. _Enquanto aguardava a resposta, se permitiu ficar imóvel, o que também era tão maravilhoso, acolhedor, um calor que acreditava nunca, nunca mais iria experimentar, aquele era seu lar.

_Não mais do que o esperado, não precisa se preocupar... _Integra admitiu ao vir que ele suspirava aliviado, e o envolvia os quadris com as pernas longas, como forma de incentivo para que o esposo continuasse sua viagem dentro dela.

Quem diria, ele, Alucard seria tão atencioso?Pois o concebido de sua natureza instigava somente a perfídia, luxúria, sofreguidão...E não aquela intimidade tão cúmplice, caseira, tão meramente banal, e humana. Incrivelmente gentil.

_Então assim está bom? _Ele sorriu.

_Uhm-hum.

_Excelente, porque pra mim também está ótimo. _Integra sentia estremecer, e Alucard ganhava vida, uma nova alma, uma nova existência aquela por qual tão desesperadamente ansiara.

_Mas...Se quiser pode ir mais rápido, eu não sou exatamente uma florzinha, Alucard...

Ele a beijou, agradecido pela compreensão. _Apenas se você realmente assim preferir...Pra mim tanto faz, porque já tive o que quero, já tenho o que quero...

É ele não bebeu o sangue dela. Aquele sangue que tão amoroso e devotado ele vertera, aquele sangue que seria para sempre sagrado.O sangue que não viera de uma vida tomada, mas de uma vida a ser dividida.

E ela concordou que no caso o experiente era ele, o mestre era ele, e ela apenas a serva dos desejos do seu romântico marido. Que ao vi-la tão tentadoramente enrubescida, murmurou :_Vamos combinar assim, quando eu estiver perto de...Então farei com um pouco mais de força...

_Eu te amo.

_E se eu disser que te amo, eu estarei sendo injusto, pois isso é muito, muito pouco, não exista nada nesse universo, capaz de resumir o que sinto por você, e de como sou grato por tudo que me deu... _E foi dizendo aquelas palavras tão verdadeiras, que ele cumprira o que prometera, nas últimas cinco investidas, intensificara os movimentos, a força. E embora tenha sido algo primitivo, mágico, além da alquimia, ele não gritara, não a brindara com um sorriso vitorioso, ou algo semelhante.

Não, nada disso...

Apenas emitira um profundo além de prolongado suspiro, e Integra então protetora o abraçou, completa. Repleta, preenchida, cheia, cheia de Alucard. Que num sutil tremor, repousava a cabeça no ombro dela, enquanto ela o acariciava os cabelos revoltos.

Com um breve beijo nos lábios, ele a fitou parecendo extremamente cansado, uma exaustão que nunca o vira transparecer nem nos mais cruéis momentos de batalha. Isso a surpreendera.

_Amor...Se não se importa, eu gostaria de dormir, agora.

_Entendo. _Integra quis se levantar, dando a impressão de que ia pegar as roupas de Alucard, que pelo pulso a trouxe de volta.

_Onde a senhora pensa que vai?

_Como disse que gostaria de dormir, imaginei que já era hora de ir se deitar no seu caixão, lá embaixo, e...

_Não, Integra!Nunca mais! _A voz dele súbito soara, autoritária, imperiosa? Decidida? _Eu não preciso mais disso, não irei mais lutar!Meu lugar é aqui, ao seu lado, nessa como o lugar de uma esposa, é ao lado do marido, e me chame de antiquado se quiser.

Bem ela não acreditava em contos de fada, e histórias de amor, mas estava casada com um príncipe e vivendo um romance, um romance de quatro décadas, se fosse honesta.

_Boa noite, Alucard...Tenha bons sonhos...

_Terei, pela primeira vez em seis séculos, eu terei bons sonhos, e eles irão se chamar Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing...Minha Condessa.

Ele a abraçou. E naquela noite dormiram, é eles dormiram profundamente, e em paz...

Quando amanheceu, Integra não sentiu o braço dele em volta da cintura, ou possessivamente agarrado a um de seus seios, e por isso temeu abrir os olhos e não o encontrar ali. Temeu ser outro de seus vívidos sonhos, mas então agradecendo aos anjos protetores do amor verdadeiro, percebeu com imenso alívio, ele apenas ter mudado de posição. Onde agora a fitava diretamente nos olhos.

No que ela imaginou ter sido a princípio apenas uma ilusão, com o reflexo do sol do meio dia a cobrir-lhe a pele muito alva, naquele tom cinza delicado, Integra viu que o rosto dele tão lindo, e de feições nobres, agora jazia marcado por finas linhas ao redor da boca, abaixo dos olhos que não mais brilhavam vermelhos, mas sim na cor do âmbar de quando estava tranqüilo.

Um sulco raso havia-lhe acentuado as maçãs proeminentes, e os cabelos, aqueles tão rebeldes, fartos e anelados cabelos, luziam num grisalho quase branco, mas ainda não.

Alucard era um distinto cavalheiro de sessenta e cinco anos, um pouco mais talvez.

Ele sorriu e afagando o rosto dela sussurrou. _Sempre ouvi dizer, que menininhas novinhas assim como você, sempre foram caidinhas por homens mais velhos, e experientes feito eu.

_Obrigada, Alucard, Obrigada.

Se ela já não o amasse desesperadamente, Deus, Integra então teria se apaixonado perdidamente por ele novamente, três milhos quatrocentos e vinte mil oitocentos e sessenta e sete vezes naquele preciso instante.

_Eu irei envelhecer a teu lado, eu irei dividir meus dias em tua companhia, iremos juntos ver o sol se pôr, e o nascer do alvorecer sem temer, quando teu inverno se aproximar, serei eu a te conduzir em tua cadeira, ou tomá-la em meus braços, mas nunca irá tombar, porque estarei junto a ti._

_Tua inocência me deu a vida, tua força me trouxe de volta, portanto nunca, nunca irá fraquejar. Serei tua sombra, pois já é minha luz, nos anos que virão viveremos em paz, o passado sendo o orgulho, mas o futuro a promessa que enfim agora se cumpre. Não iremos negar quem fomos, quem somos, embora o que seremos é o que mais importa._

_E no momento de tua morte, eu não vou jamais te abandonar, pois como um dia teu Servo e para sempre teu Servo, o que posso fazer além de te acompanhar...?_

_Vamos me diga, mestra, me dê sua ordem!_

_Entre nós nunca haverá um adeus..._

_Porque o adeus de Alucard para Integra simplesmente não existe._

_Epílogo da Saudade_

_Mansão Hellsing ,Arredores de Londres,Outono de 2065_

_Do pó nós viemos..._

_Ao pó voltaremos..._

Integral _Draculea _Wingates Hellsing, foi encontrada morta ao lado do marido, quando contava muito bem vividos oitenta e sete anos de idade. Na boca dela os restos de um charuto ainda quente, além de um calmo sorriso, o sorriso de quem com louvor cumpre nesse mundo sua jornada, e sem temer se encontra finalmente preparado para vencer o desconhecido, em total confidência.

E assim com os dedos entrelaçados, exatamente como todos os dias, eles pareciam apenas dormir ao sol fraco de uma tarde de outono, recostados naquela _chaise longue_ que tanto adoravam passar horas conversando, lendo, relembrando momentos e planejando o futuro, ou simplesmente repousando a sombra da enorme nogueira.

Ainda protegida do frio de Londres, que precocemente, já começava a aumentar como prenuncio de um rigoroso inverno, ela trazia o cobertor xadrez, que Lord Alucard gentilmente, como o cavalheiro digno e atencioso que era, a havia envolvido a despeito dos protestos, de que isso era um gesto totalmente desnecessário.

Quando Ceras os achou naquele crepúsculo, que tímido os banhava com suas matizes avermelhadas e alaranjadas, tal quisesse proteger a história de vida que aquelas duas almas ao longo de felizes, pacíficos, e em total plenitude durante trinta e cinco anos compartilharam, como poucos tinham a oportunidade nesse mundo louco vivenciar.

E do qual ainda que dessa linda união, não houvesse sido gerado frutos próprios, ela mesma acabando adotada, como filha legítima do casal aristocrata mais respeitado da Inglaterra.

Ela apenas disse...

_Adeus pai, adeus mãe...

Muito mais que uma herdeira, ela se sentia a guardiã do sentimento que Alucard e Integra, Integra e Alucard tão verdadeiramente ensinaram ao mundo, ser capaz existir. E de como realmente desejavam ser lembrados, ao invés de no renome de audazes guerreiros, apenas. Eles heroicamente haviam derrubado o preconceito no seu pior e mais cruel limite, e gloriosos, juntos, haviam outra vez vencido aquela derradeira batalha!

De modo que ela não sentiu tristeza ao vir que com um resquício de sorriso nos lábios, ele parecia cochilar, e realmente apenas cochilava, mas iria cumprir sua promessa, de na morte e além dela acompanhar sua companheira, sua mestra, sua mulher, e nunca, nunca outra vez abandoná-la.

Assim, quando num único caixão, o mesmo que durante três décadas aguardando a espera do seu dono, ele permanecera velado em total proteção numa cela lacrada do porão da mansão, os corpos deles foram cremados. O coração imortal dela lhe disse, contudo, que ali chegava não o fim do amor deles dois, mas sim apenas um capítulo que ora iria se iniciar, em outra dimensã estava certa disso.

Ceras Victória, vestida de negro, um simples traje de mangas compridas, ao vir as chamas se elevarem e consumirem o ataúde, ela soube, o seu mestre, o seu pai como há mais de trinta anos preferia ser chamado, não iria voltar...

Dessa vez ele não iria regenerar...

_Do pó nós viemos..._

_Ao pó voltaremos..._

Ela sussurrou fazendo uma prece. E quando o pastor entregou a caixinha com as cinzas, uma lágrima de sangue escorreu de seus olhos vermelhos, estava solitária, porém nunca sozinha.

Por um instante ela vacilou, sem saber o que fazer com o pó que se chamava Integra e Alucard, até ali, fundidos como um só. Mais do que uma única mente, uma mesma matéria.

Assim ela vagou pelos jardins da mansão por mais de uma hora, e de repente se deparou com o óbvio, a janela do meio do terceiro andar ainda permanecia aberta, pois eles gostavam de sentir a brisa acariciando a pele, quando delicadamente balançava as cortinas de renda, e os beijava os corpos abraçados enquanto dormiam inseparáveis.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos, sempre ocupando a mesma cama...

Num sorriso, que ela acabou por descobrir, ter sido muito fácil dedicá-los, como última homenagem, a Policial, a Draculina, a herdeira da Hellsing, deixou que o vento ao destampar a urna se encarregasse do trabalho de levá-los rumo á eternidade. E que num elegante volteio, entre as folhas da nogueira, pareceu por dois segundos dançar, feito um casal de apaixonados amantes, de mãos dadas a valsar entre as árvores...

Mais tarde na primavera do ano seguinte, um perfeito par de roseiras, uma branca e outra vermelha, e que misteriosamente ninguém ali os plantara, haviam crescido juntos, como se um só quisessem atingir aquelas janelas do terceiro andar, e ir mais além, além das nuvens, além do firmamento.

E nesses dias de paz em que a única ocupação de Ceras era regar aqueles tão lindos botões, que já começavam a desabrochar, ela enfim entendeu...

Que o verdadeiro amor nunca morre, que o verdadeiro amor jamais envelhece, ele apenas floresce de outra forma, e transcende a imortalidade...

E para quem achava que a história da Hellsing, era uma fábula de sangue, conflitos e lutas, ela como parte disso tudo, apenas negava com a cabeça. A história da Hellsing, era acima de qualquer coisa uma história de amor, do amor daquele homem que fizera tudo por aquela mulher, e daquela mulher que fizera tudo por aquele homem...

Assim em algumas noites, Ceras, e também muitos outros que no futuro vieram ali morar, e segundo dizia a lenda, ainda era possível nas noites de lua cheia se ver a chama de um charuto acesa, e uma risada rouca ecoando do quarto, do escritório, por toda a mansão Hellsing.

E bem que seria louco de duvidar disso?

Fim...?

Eu ontem mais uma vez li e reli e reli o capítulo 95, e decidi me aventurar nesse conto cannon, In character, pois muito tocada como todas as vezes, resolvi prestar exatamente como Ceras e suas roseiras, essa pequena homenagem aquele homem e aquela mulher que certamente juntos, agora trilham o mesmo caminho, felizes em alguma longínqua dimensão.

Do fundo do coração, espero que tenham se emocionado tanto quanto eu, e que os tenha tocado fundo, tanto quanto me tocou. E se sim...E acharem este fic ser merecedor de comentários, por favor me mandem reviews e adicionem aos favoritos, porque um fanfiction nada mais é que uma ponte, entre outros fans que dedicam a mesma devoção a algo que lhes é caro e importante.

E para aqueles, que continuam acompanhado a Saga de Missão Final, em breve novas muito intensas emoções, e um clímax surpreendente!

Obrigada pela atenção e a visita. V-V

R.I.P AxI

1997-2008


End file.
